


Equal

by Bushwah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gallows Humor, Gaslighting, Good versus Evil, Intrigue, Irony, Loyalty, M/M, Power Imbalance, Unreliable Narrator, Villains, hurt/false comfort, temptation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Sauron explains to Celebrimbor that joining him is nothing to be ashamed of, really.





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briargroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briargroves/gifts).

Sauron explains to Celebrimbor that joining him is nothing to be ashamed of, really.

Yes, he’s lost his plausible deniability, and people are going to think less of him, perhaps even denounce him as evil, if he keeps working with Annatar when everyone knows his true identity, but surely he understands that there’s no actual reason not to. Surely he understands that he’s at the bottom of a rather significant power difference here, and he won’t get any prizes by being stubborn and pretending he’s oh so pure.

If he’s already lost the respect of his friends, either remaining in captivity or entering collaboration with Sauron, why would he throw away the respect of his lover as well by refusing to take the practical option? He knows Celebrimbor is concerned with his image, and he wishes that things could have been different; but surely Celebrimbor understands that sometimes sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good—

(“I regret that it was necessary to destroy your power base in order to protect my own; but what’s mine is yours, Tyelpe, if you’ll only be reasonable…”)

And of course his image with him was never in question. Sauron doesn’t blame him for, well, Sauron himself forcing him to publicly go over to the side of Evil before he was ready—as long as he goes quietly, of course, without causing trouble, but that should go without saying. And yes, others might see Celebrimbor’s changing of sides as a betrayal, but Celebrimbor has the option of betraying them or betraying him.

(Sauron would hate to see him choose _wrong_.)

How could it be treachery, in any case? He’s taken Annatar’s side for centuries, after all, and surely it is no great step to remain at Annatar’s side now that he has no other practicable choice—and an enticing new array of options, now that they’ve left the scruples of the Valar-influenced majority behind them.

He seems to agree, and that's wonderful. Sauron always likes it when communication can be accomplished efficiently. But when asked, obliquely, about the missing rings, Celebrimbor goes back to his tiresome complaints about how he is in Annatar's power, at Annatar's mercy, and can't possibly be expected to cooperate. As if he doesn't realize that he always has been; there has never been a time when Annatar was less entirely capable of destroying him.

(As if he doesn't realize—

“You know I’ve always understood you better than that; you needn’t pretend around me, not now. There is no chance that I will tire of you. I will need you now more than ever. This is where our true partnership begins. Only step forward, Tyelpe; take my hand, and we will create wonders that have yet to be imagined.”)

Celebrimbor drives a hard bargain, insisting on talking around the subject at hand about unrelated matters, and never even hypothetically proposing a concession of his own. It seems that he thinks Sauron will offer more than necessary, or more than intended, if stonewalled long enough; that he thinks he can take control of the encounter so easily.

It's endearing, the transparency of his awkward forays into manipulation. As long as he does not waste too much time, Sauron is inclined to allow it. But really, he doesn't need to be counting out bargaining chips; once this awkward bit of business is squared away, Sauron will be perfectly happy to give him anything he wants.

As time passes even Annatar's patience begins to wear thin. Of course he loves him, but even so he will not play this game for ever. Celebrimbor will have to make concessions eventually, and it will go better for him if he makes them now. What more could he possibly want, in any case?

("You will be my consort, beloved; nations will tremble before you. Your compositions will have pride of place in my court, and you—you, my finest treasure, will be at my left side. I will give you everything, Tyelpe; I will raise you above kings, above gods. Did I not name myself Annatar, when I came to you? Has that name proven false?")

They are nearing the endgame now, and Celebrimbor is uncharacteristically tense. This is the easy part, Sauron wants to murmur to him; you only have to lose, and you cannot do anything but lose now; but the rules of the game forbid extraneous words.

(These words, however, are purely a necessity:

"You're frightened, beloved. Do you think I won't forgive you?")


End file.
